The Guardian
by anawinkaro
Summary: Steven and Connie met in a different epoch, pass many years until they meet again but they have different lives now. This time will be not so easy to be together again.
1. Chapter 1

Was a fresh day in the kingdom, but started with problems for a girl.

She tired of all run away from the palace and stops and sits behind a tree crying.  
>A little boy was on the tree, saw her worried, and said.<br>S: Are you ok?

She saw him, disconcerted, and turned her face to the ground.  
>C: I - I'm fine.<p>

He comes down of the tree, and sits down beside her.  
>S: When someone is crying, mean that is not fine.<br>Do you want to tell me about that?

She keeps in silence.  
>Suddenly a noise came from the north.<br>-Oh No! She said.

S: What's wrong?

She thought and decided to tell him.  
>C: That people want to marry me with a boy, I don't want. I hate him. Please help me!<br>S: Hmm, I have a friend that can help.

Then they ran down by the river, for the other side was a type of fluffy rose.  
>He screams to that thing.<br>S: Lion!

The big animal runs towards him.  
>She was afraid, but the guardians of the palace were more dangerous than this.<p>

The boy gets on Lion.  
>S: C'mon! Get on!<p>

She did it and Lion run away faster, while she holds in the boy.

S: Where you want to go?  
>C: Home, with my parents.<br>S: Where is that?  
>C: In India.<br>S: Lion, You know where we have to go.

She saw him surprised.  
>Suddenly Lion jumped in a cliff, and make a big portal and went through it.<br>Indeed, they arrived to India, but that wasn't her home.

S: Well, here we are.

She was shocked.  
>Both get off of Lion.<br>And she finally said.  
>C: Wow, I never had seen something like this.<br>Who are you?

S: I'm magic.

I'm a crystal gem.

C: I see.  
>S: OH! I was so stupid. My name is Steven.<br>C: I'm Connie. She said with a smile.  
>S: Well, Where is your house?<br>C: Uh, this is India, but, I really don't know where I am.  
>S: Hmm. I'm going to ask somebody.<br>C: Ha-ha, okay.

The two kids and Lion walked in the middle of the town, asking. One of the citizens recognized her.

Citizen: Oh, I can believe it! Is the P-

The citizen couldn't say anything more. Connie had covered his mouth with her hand.  
>C: Please don't say anything. All I want is find the kingdom.<p>

The citizen nods with his head, and indicate where her home was.  
>Was late and the night was falling.<br>They stayed in a little house from an old woman, and they slept on Lion.  
>She felt happy, and free, feeling something special for that boy, his friend.<p>

S: Good night, friend!

She laughs.  
>C: Good night, friend.<p>

It was morning and they started to walk again, giving thanks to the old woman.  
>Finally the kids and Lion arrived to the kingdom.<p>

C: Here is.  
>S: Wow! Is so big!<br>C: Uh, Steven not the palace. It's here.  
>She indicates to a little house.<p>

S: Oh.

She laughs again.  
>C: Well, I think this is goodbye.<br>S: Yeah.

She went close to him and gave a kiss in his cheek.  
>C: Goodbye Steven.<p>

S: Goodbye Connie.

And she entered to the little house.  
>Steven left with Lion and they went through the Portal again.<br>Connie waits and leaves from the little house, walking toward the palace.  
>The guards recognize her, and escort her to the king and queen.<p>

She was in front of the king and he spoke.

K: You know what you done.  
>C: Yes sir.<br>K: You can escape now, but when you turn 18 years old, you going to marry with the Prince.  
>C: Yes sir.<br>K: Now you can go to your chamber.

Connie went to her room, and lean on the bed sad.  
>She was the Princess, a lonely Princess.<p>

Have passed many years and Connie grew up. She was beautiful, her body was harmonious, and her mind was very nourished with books and knowledge, she was intelligent and beautiful, a real Princess.

Steven grew up too. But while Connie stayed in the palace, He fought with monsters in the whole world. He was in Egypt, Asia, and the last one Roma. But now one of that corrupted gem appeared in Nepal.

He did his job, destroyed the monster, and the King of that place gave him the thanks and invited him to stay that night at the banquet in his honor.

Until then he went to walk in out of the palace. He stopped in a fount and sit down. Suddenly he saw at the palace and one of their windows was a beautiful woman reading a book, when he tried to see more, someone called her and she entered to the palace, but even so Steven could recognize her.

S: Connie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my first fanfiction, if you don't understand the story please comment, because I speak Spanish and my English is not very good. And if is horrible comment too, and I stop to writing in english. Thanks!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

The night was falling.

And the banquet started.

Was a lot of people of the kingdom eating, speaking, and laughing.

Steven was alone far of people. The king entered to the room with a woman. She was that girl he saw in the window, she was pretty sexy, and her dress made her more attractive, all men in the room was looking her and Steven too.

The king went towards Steven while she saw him surprised.

C: It can't be.  
>She said in her mind.<p>

K: Steven, How are you spending the night?  
>Did you find a woman that you liked it?<p>

S: Not yet.  
>He diversion his gaze to her for a second<p>

K: Well I found a girl, years ago.  
>Steven, she is my Queen.<br>Connie.  
>He kisses her in the cheek.<br>K: My wife.

Steven looks at her. He was so serious.  
>S: A pleasure to meet you.<br>And he reverence at her.

Connie couldn't avoid look at him with surprise.  
>His gaze was piercing.<br>He was so different now.

K: Give me a second.  
>The king asked for silence, and told.<p>

K: This boy saved my kingdom today, he was brave and strong. This banquet is in his honor. Thank you.  
>For Steven!<p>

All repeated him and toast with their glasses.  
>The party continued and finally ends.<p>

The king begged to Steven stay that night in the palace.  
>He accepted.<p>

It was a warm night.  
>After that he went to his room, he leaned on his bed just wearing his pants and started to think.<p>

*sigh*

No Steven.  
>She isn't for you. She has her own life now.<br>But, I can't stop thinking about her.  
>All this time<br>All my life  
>I couldn't.<p>

*sigh*  
>S: I better go and so, I don't see her again.<br>Steven said sadly.

The last thing that Steven thought before sleep was Connie looking at him while she and the king went out the room.  
>And he fell asleep.<p>

In the morning Steven was ready to go away from the kingdom, but the things don't worked like he thought.

He was going to say goodbye to the King, so he went to his room.  
>The doors were closed, he knocked the door, and these opened. Steven entered but the only person that was there was the Princess on the bed.<p>

C: Steven…  
>S: I - I'm sorry; I thought that the King was here, Goodbye.<br>C: No! Steven. Please. I want to talk with you.

Steven stopped and thought first.  
>S: Tell me.<p>

Suddenly a noise came from out of the room. Were the guardians that patrol inside the palace?

C: Not here. Come with me.  
>She took his hand, and they down the stairs that the guardians doesn't knew.<p>

They walked with careful without anyone watched them; they hid of the guardians, and they went to the little cataract that was close there.  
>All the way they were in silence until that Connie stared at Steven and started to talk.<p>

C: I'm happy to see you again.  
>S: Me too.<p>

Steven said watching Connie serious but with penetrates eyes.

C: You are changed.  
>She touched his face with her hand<p>

C: Where is your smile?  
>Connie smiled and immediately Steven smiled too.<p>

S: Has happened so many things in all this years.  
>C: Yes.<br>Connie said with a sad tone.

She walked at the edge of the lake and stayed on a rock.

S: So. Do you have kids?  
>C: What? No.<br>I never let him even touch me.  
>Do you know?<br>I still hate him.  
>She said with a mix of angry and sad face.<p>

S: But I don't understand.  
>He is a Prince why he married with you if you are not a Princess.<p>

C: Ah, Steven. I have to tell you the truth.  
>Do you remember the first time when you met me?<p>

S: Yes.

C: I said that some people wanted to marry me with a boy.  
>He is that boy.<br>I'm a Princess Steven.

S: B-but, why you lied to me?

C: I knew how you would react. You would want to save me from that too. And you, you.  
>She couldn't say it. Until that with a broken voice she said.<p>

C: You would be dead.

She turned.  
>C: I'm sorry Steven.<p>

Steven was in silence.

C: Please. Forgive me.

He saw her, he started smiling and walking towards her.  
>Connie was confused.<p>

S: Hmm. Well. Ok.  
>He pushes her into the water.<p>

C: Whoa…

*splash*  
>S: Forgiven.<p>

Connie breathed.  
>C: Why you did that!?<p>

Steven explodes in laughing pressing his stomach.  
>Connie just saw him with a serious face.<p>

*sigh*  
>C: Do you can even help me climb at the rock?<p>

Steven stopped laughing, and he inclined giving his hand to her.  
>S: Like do you want your majesty.<p>

She grabs his hand, and she pushes him into the water.

S: OHHH!…

*splash*

C: Now we're even.

Steven breathed, he saw her for a while, and both started to laugh.  
>And playing in the water like if they were children<br>After a while in the water they left.

Steven squeezed his clothes and Connie her hair.  
>Steven looked at her how she was taking out the water of her clothes.<p>

She looked at him.  
>C: Is late we have to come back.<p>

He smiled.  
>S: Okay.<p>

Both were walking toward the palace but they completely forgot that the guardians were around there. This was only the beginning of the problems. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is the second part, please comment if you liked it, and if you can write my mistakes, I would be so thankful.<br>**_**_The third part is going to take longer, so now I don't have a exact date to update the fourth part._**

_**Thank you very much for everyone who commented my first part. :)**_


End file.
